<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>embrace the deception (i know you know) by saiditallbefore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364217">embrace the deception (i know you know)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore'>saiditallbefore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Galactic Republic, The Force, inspired by Psych but not quite a Psych fusion, is this how the force works? probably not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As always, Cora was telling the truth.  Not about where she’d gotten the information; Mira was certain that Cora Baize had never had a single vision in her life.</i>
</p><p>Mira Shule is a Jedi.  Cora Baize is a <s>psychic</s> liar.</p><p>They make a surprisingly good team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Jedi Telepath/Original Non-Telepathic Detective Who Pretends to be Psychic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>We die afen and afen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>embrace the deception (i know you know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts">SassySnowperson</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira Shule woke to a pounding on her front door.</p><p>She groaned, rolled out of bed, and opened the door a crack, making sure her lightsaber was within sight.  Yelan had been mostly peaceful for the months she’d been stationed there, but there was a reason the planet needed a Jedi presence.  </p><p>Cora Baize was standing outside, smiling in what she clearly believed was a winsome manner.  She blinked her large, green eyes at Mira.</p><p>“No,” Mira said, slamming the door shut.  It was too early for this.</p><p>“But Mira!”  Cora’s voice was faint, but still audible through the door.  “I had a vision!”  She began pounding on the door again.</p><p>Mira could feel her left temple throbbing with the beginnings of a headache.  At this rate, Cora was going to wake all the neighbors.</p><p>She threw the door open.  “Stop making a scene,” Mira said.  “If you insist on...whatever this is, then you can come in and talk to me while I have my tea.”</p><p>“This is why you’re my favorite Jedi,” Cora said.</p><p>Mira rolled her eyes.  “You don’t know any other Jedi.”  </p><p>Cora followed Mira to the tiny kitchen, where she leaned on the rickety table, watching Mira prepare her tea.  Mira couldn’t imagine what was so fascinating; the tea was a staple on Yelan, and Mira herself looked a fright, with sleep lines on her face and her dark, curly hair sticking out every which way.</p><p>“Right,” Mira finally said.  “What is this all about?”</p><p>“I had a vision.”  Cora waved her hands in the air, perhaps attempting to illustrate whatever it was she thought a vision was.  Mira fought to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Cora leaned forward, a serious expression on her face.  “There’s going to be an attack at the parade tomorrow.  I think the loyalists are behind it.”</p><p>Mira let her words hang in the air and reached for the Force, letting it guide her.  In the past, she’d been accused of reading minds, though that wasn’t quite true.  She’d always had the ability to read motives, to separate truth from fiction— it was why the Jedi council had sent her to Yelan, where there were half a dozen political factions on the verge of civil war at any moment.</p><p>As always, Cora was telling the truth.  Not about where she’d gotten the information; Mira was certain that Cora Baize had never had a single vision in her life.  But there would almost certainly be an attack at the parade.</p><p>Finally, Mira nodded.  “I understand.”</p><p>Cora perked up.  “So what are we going to do about it?”</p><p>“<em>We</em> aren’t doing anything,” Mira stressed.  “Thank you for the information, but <em>you </em>are a civilian, and this is <em>my </em>job.”</p><p>“Mira—” Cora began.</p><p>“I will take care of it,” Mira said.  </p><p>Cora stood, her arms crossed and her chin stubbornly set.  “I’ll leave you to it, then.”</p><p>Mira had a bad feeling about that.</p><hr/><p>Mira crouched on top of a building on the parade route.  She reached out in the Force, hoping that the attackers would be easy to find.</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>Below her, the first few speeders, decorated with brightly-colored banners, were beginning to pass by.  The crowds gathered on the street and in the windows of the buildings began to cheer.</p><p>And then— a flash of fear from down the street.  Mira took off running across the rooftops, jumping from building to building when she had to.  She focused on where the feeling had come from, letting it guide her.  </p><p>The feeling of fear led her to an abandoned factory, a few blocks away the start of the parade.  Mira crept in through the window and surveyed what was happening inside.</p><p>There was Cora Baize, tied to a chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by people in the blue and black uniforms of Yelan loyalists.  Cora, of course, was talking.</p><p>“You really don’t want to do this,” Cora said.  No one responded, but Cora continued.  “I mean, I hear you, the whole political situation is— yikes, it’s a lot.  Like, I get that.  But have you considered—”</p><p>“Would someone shut her up?” one of the loyalists finally said.</p><p>Mira took that as her cue.  She sprung down from the window, rolling into a crouch and lighting her lightsaber as she landed.  The old factory was bathed in a pale green light.</p><p>It was almost embarrassingly easy to deal with the loyalists; six fighters with blasters were no match for a trained Jedi.  When they were incapacitated, Mira finally turned to Cora.</p><p>“Finally!” Cora exclaimed.</p><p>“I should just leave you here,” Mira said.  “What were you even doing?”</p><p>“I was <em>helping</em>,” Cora insisted.</p><p>Mira crossed her arms.  </p><p>“I was— my <em>visions told me</em> they might be here.  I was just going to check it out and tell you about it.  Trust me; I am totally fine with leaving all the fighty stuff to you.”</p><p>Mira cut Cora free.  “If I hadn’t shown up, you could have gotten hurt.”</p><p>“I would have figured something out,” Cora insisted.  “I’m not a <em>complete </em>idiot, you know.”</p><p>“I know.”  She was ridiculous, and obnoxious, but definitely not an idiot.  She was too good at finding information— no matter how she did it— for that.  “But if anyone is getting hurt around here, it should be me.”</p><p>Cora rolled her eyes.  “That’s stupid.”</p><p>Mira opened her mouth, ready to argue some more, but Cora tugged her by the wrist.  “Come on.  You’ve already called these guys in— let’s enjoy the rest of the parade.”</p><p>Mira slipped her hand into Cora’s.  Just to assure herself that the other woman was there, and alive, and well, she told herself.  When she glanced over, Cora was smiling at her. </p><p>It was too quiet, and Mira felt awkward.  “I don’t really see the point of parades,” she confessed.</p><p>Cora laughed.  “You’re such a killjoy.”  But she pressed a fond kiss to Mira’s cheek, and Mira ducked her head.</p><p>“Fine,” Mira said.  “Let’s go watch the parade.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>